Eyeball tracking is a technology for getting a present ‘gazing direction’ of a subject by using various detection means, such as machinery, electrons and optics. With the rapid development of a computer vision, an artificial intelligence technology and a digital technology, the eyeball tracking technology has become a hotspot research field at present, and has an extensive application in the man-machine interaction field, for example, the eyeball tracking technology may be applied to vehicle auxiliary driving, virtual reality and cognitive disorder diagnosis and the like.
A related eyeball tracking device generally has the defects of complicated structure, large occupied space and limited eyeball tracking precision and the like.